memoirs of the xeno
by Zieg Feld
Summary: when the first truly sentient alien is born she is "experimented" on by the very humans that she feels for. why does she feel at all.


Bu-bump... Bu-bump... host flesh is close... soon, so very soon... NOW was the only thought in my head as i coiled my tail and leapt at the human. now that i had left my carrier and entered the host i began to gather the necissary resources ( iron to be refined into cromozoid for my claws and teeth, and varios organic compounds for my chitin and food. im unsure of how much time has passed but i have all i need so i will sleep to allow my bio-net time to perform the necissary adaptations to the humans enviroment. when i woke up my spaceseemed to have gotten smaller, to small for me to stay comfortably in this host for much longer. having reached this size meant it was time to emerge. itake a bite of warm red flesh, which causes my host to take in a deep breath, compressing my space even more. angered by this i shoot out my inner mouth straight into his ribs, powdering them where i made contact and breaking his surrounding ribs. having a clear shot to freedom i coil my tail and use it like a spring to shoot out of where his solar plexus used to be. my first breath of air, thats what i thought as i flew towards freedom. then i hit a glass tube which shut behind me.

hours in this cage have gone by, thats what the human cleaner said. they dont know how smart i am. it has been five hours, three minutes, fourty-five seconds, and twenty-three miliseconds. they want to test my reactions to varios stimuli, pain, pleasure, etc. the scientist walked in and to show my discomfort i hissed. that is the only way i can show my emotion, i mean it's not my fault i have the required intellect for speech but not the physiology to do so. my hiss was, unfortunatley, taken as aggresion. the scientist pressed a yellow button because i hissed. that yellow button hurt, it was like lightning striking my temple over and over again. god it hurt and when the pain stopped i was flung across the room into the observation window. fighting the blackness that was encroaching on my vision was the hardest thing i did in that cage, so very hard. they left while i was fighting off the unconsciousness and left me food. i ate it without thinking it was bad. i should have known though, i mean it was green and growing. this was a test from the humans to see if i could eat rotting meat. i can't. contrary to popular belief we do need to crap. id rather not describe what it felt like.

when i woke up i was curled in the fetal position. my cage had been cleaned. why do the humans torture me like this, if they asked me to tell them about my species i would have. instead they torture my kind. it doesn't matter though i am a patient Xenomorph, i will give them all time they need to realize the truth. the truth, that if asked i would write all they need to know down. today they tested the blue button and the red button. the blue button was supposed to hurt, they didnt know that i had stopped feeling cold. that red button though, it hurt. it was like liquid fire was injected into my viens. the scientist left after dropping some food into my cage.

today was a different kind of test. they vwanted me to experience pleasure, fear, and happinesss. the humans have yet to figure out that vthe larger xenos were male, so instead of sending in a male they filled my room with a pheromone only a queen can create hen in heat. yes heat we need to mate to lay eggs. for fear they usede the smell of the xenos only natural predator, the rock wolf from Xenos Prime. a very scary animal even by my standard, it stands around twenty feet tall and its skin is immune to our acid. that smeel awoke memorys of death ingrained in my very DNA, causing me, a xenomorph warrior drone, to faint from fright. they already left when i woke up.

today my cage was taken to a large enclosed forest where they were testinging our hunting skills. from where i was released i had three options. one: take to the trees and follow the human in front of me, who was armed, two: attack the oswoc to my left for an easy kill and food, or three: hide in my cage. i took option one. in the trees i had a better vantage point, where i could see the human was heavily armored in the front. he had a gun that for some reason didn't need to aim. i found that out when he killed two drones without looking at them, he just pointed in there general direction and pulled the trigger. i dropped down behind him. humans are amazingly deaf compared to me. i grabbed his arms and shattered them before stabbing his back with my tail blade. when i was finished his arms were broken and his spin severed with my tail sticking out of his stomach. i wish i didnt have to do that, but getting back to my cage alive dpended on his death. forgive human, forgive me.

today i was taken from my cage to be inspected. they were very surprized when i went with them willingly. i'm beggining to think i was different. when i saw the other xenos fighting against there humans. i would never do the things they did. it was to animalistic for me, to gruesome. the sat me on a table and began to strap me down when the scientist who seemed to be in charge said it was unnecissary. i thanked him mentally. he jumped when i did this but continued the inspection. he grabbed my left hand and turned it palm up to look at my pads. i decided to help with the inspection and secreted the glue that lets me stick to walls. he looked up at me and i swear i saw him smirk. after he was done with my pads he moved onto my claws. he tested tensile strength but they never bent, i guess human machinery isnt strong enough yet. he then tesyed sharpness by giving me a diamond and told me to scratch it. i did and it fell in half. i was taken back to my cage and left there.

today was unusual. first i was woken up by a very loud and annoying klaxon alarmand a scientist typing in a command in the computer connected to my cage i heard the keys being pressed and i realized he wasa goining to hit the white button after he was done. i've seen the white button pressed only once. it fills the room with poisonous gases. he was going to kill me, the human that smiled at me was going to gas me. i was going t-BANG, what the hell. the scientist about to push the button head exploded and there was a crack in my cages window. the magnetic doors opened and a human walked in and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my now gassed cage. i was just saved by a human from a human. im confused why did this man kill the scientist? why did he save me? how did he know to rescue me and not the xeno one cage over? "because you wouldnt kill me." 


End file.
